warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sifón Kuva
Los Sifones Kuva son maquinas de cosecha Grineer que pueden encontrarse en misiones modificadas en planetas donde la Fortaleza Kuva se encuentre cerca. Los sifones se pueden destruir para conseguir Kuva. Por sí solos, los Sifones son inofensivos y no pueden ser directamente dañados por las armas o habilidades del jugador. Su única función es recoger y almacenar Kuva del medio ambiente de alguna manera utilizando las energías de Tenno en su vecindad. Sin embargo, siempre están acompañados por refuerzos Grineer para defenderlos, que incluyen Guardianes Kuva y Bufones Kuva. Las misiones de Sifón Kuva solo están disponibles tras completar la aventura La guerra interna. Recolectando Kuva thumb|Nube Kuva. Los lugares de recolección de Kuva se pueden encontrar en los nodos marcados con un icono en forma de Kuva en las diferentes misiones de los planetas del Orbitador. Estos nodos sólo aparecerán en los planetas que están cerca de la Fortaleza Kuva cuando se mueve alrededor del sistema. Hasta seis misiones de Sifón Kuva en total pueden aparecer en hasta dos planetas, y cambian de lugar tras un tiempo. Cinco de estas misiones tendrán enemigos de nivel 25-35 que otorgan hasta 700 Kuva por recolección exitosa. La 6ª misión restante será una misión llamada Inundación Kuva, que recompensará con el doble de Kuva, pero a su vez contará con enemigos de nivel 80-100. El Kuva se puede obtener de los Sifones mediante el siguiente proceso: #Encuentra la máquina, que será destacada por un marcador de asesinato cuando los jugadores están cerca de su posición. Al acercarse al Sifón, sonará un cuerno de activación amenazador y comenzará el proceso de sifonado, seguido por las transmisiones de Lotus o la Reina Gusano. #Espere a que la máquina empiece a atraer una nube de Kuva. La nube hará un ruido distintivo cuando se acerca al Sifón. Además, una de las cuatro trenzas de la máquina se elevará en este momento, y apuntará hacia la nube entrante, haciéndola más fácil de localizar. Mientras esto ocurre, los Guardianes y Jesters Kuva, así como otras unidades Grineer, se teletransportarán para asegurar aún más la seguridad de la máquina. #Localice la nube roja-negra de Kuva acercándose a la máquina desde algún lugar de la habitación. Se puede localizar usando un escáner del códice o de síntesis, o siguiendo el silbido siniestro que hace mientras se mueve alrededor del lugar. #Cambia a la forma de Operador saliendo del Warframe con y utiliza el Dash del Vacío ( + ) de tal forma que traviese la nube de Kuva. Esto destruirá la trenza activa. #Repita esto cuatro veces, una vez para cada una de las trenzas del Sifón. Una vez destruidas todas las trenzas, el Sifón de Kuva explotará y premiará a cada miembro del escuadrón con alrededor de 550-700 Kuva, o entre 1.100-1.400 en las misiones de inundación Kuva. Los jugadores del equipo recibirán la misma cantidad de Kuva independientemente del número de nubes que haya capturado cada uno mientras el Sifón estaba activo. Sin embargo, si el Sifón logra absorber 8 nubes de Kuva antes de ser destruido, desaparecerá y cada miembro del escuadrón recibirá hasta 350 Kuva dependiendo del número de trenzas destruidas. Si no se destruyeran trenzas, no habría recompensa. Cualquier Guardián Kuva restante desaparecerá junto con el Sifón si se destruye o se escapa con éxito, pero los Jesters y cualquier otro Kuva Grineer permanecerá en la misión. El Sifón de Kuva se considera un objetivo secundario, y si no lo hace, no tendrá ningún efecto sobre el objetivo principal de la misión. Consejos *Cuando se juega en grupo, matar a los Guardianes tan pronto como sea posible es algo prioritario para evitar que interfieran en la colección Kuva del jugador. Sin embargo, al jugar solo, podría ser mejor concentrarse en recoger el Kuva en vez de matar a los Guardianes. *Traer Warframes de control de multitudes para asegurar que los Operadores puedan sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente, ya que los Grineer de alto nivel son capaces de matarlos rápidamente con sus armas. **Esto ayudará contra los enemigos regulares, pero los Guardianes son algo resistentes a las habilidades, lo que significa que matarlos sigue siendo ideal. **Otra alternativa es traer Warframes con una alta amadura y/o generadores de salud para permitirles sobrevivir frecuentes muertes de Operadores. **El Globo de nieve de Frost puede mejorar la capacidad de supervivencia del Operador al impedir que los enemigos a distancia los ataquen mientras están adentro, y paralizando a los enemigos que entran al globo, lo que facilita la recolección de Kuva. El uso del aumento de Globo refrigerante puede aumentar aún más la protección al congelar a los enemigos que intentan entrar en él. **Nyx con una buena duración y alcance de Caos, puede permitir a los jugadores superar fácilmente la mayoría de las misiones, ya que los enemigos se distraerán y lucharán entre sí y el aumento te permitirá lanzar Caos con menos frecuencia. *Las nubes de Kuva que no están a la vista se pueden localizar con los escáneres del códice o de síntesis. *Es posible invitar a los jugadores a una misión al descubrir un Sifón Kuva con el fin de cultivar más fácilmente Kuva, siempre y cuando los objetivos de la misión no se hayan cumplido. Aunque la aparición del Sifón está garantizada. *Los potenciadores de recursos duplican la cantidad de Kuva obtenida de las misiones de Sifón Kuva, permitiendo que se recolecte más Kuva. *Si los jugadores no han encontrado el Sifón de Kuva antes de llegar a la sala del Reactor en una misión de Sabotaje de Reactor, se recomienda que el Reactor sea destruido por congelación criogénica (célula de refrigerante en el puerto de combustible) o anomalía magnética (célula de combustible en el puerto de refrigerante ), A fin de reducir el impacto de los daños ambientales a los jugadores al llegar al Sifón. Errores *La fecha del sueño can open Siphon to finishers, though they will deal no damage. *Kuva Siphons might randomly stop spawning clouds, preventing Kuva gathering. *When a host migration takes place the entire event will be disrupted and everyone will be unable to harvest Kuva. *Sometimes a Siphon is spawned too close to walls or multilevel walkways, making intercepting clouds almost impossible, since Kuva clouds can be siphoned through obstacles. *Kuva Clouds frequently get trapped in the environment, becoming unable to reach the Siphon. They can sometimes be spotted using Codex or Synthesis Scanners, and can be intercepted even through obstructions. *Less of a bug and more of a progression issue, sometimes Siphons can spawn behind locked doors that block progression until the objective is complete. Since some objectives may spawn mission countdown timers (like destroying a Reactor) this makes it difficult as the time allotted might not be enough to also destroy the Siphon. *Siphons are tied to the actual mission node in real time. This means that if you select a Kuva Siphon mission, but are unable to locate the siphon before the node moves, the siphon will not spawn. Galería centre|thumb|480x480px Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed no Capture Target spawning in Kuva Siphon missions. *Fixed incorrect Lotus transmissions during a Kuva Siphon. *''In an effort to address the issue of people not noticing the movement of The Kuva Fortress, we have made the loop completion time odd rather than a 24 hour cycle. Players who were logging in around the same daily time found that the Kuva Fortress would always be roughly in the same position, and was restricting the variety of Kuva Siphon missions available.'' Fixes: *Fixed Clients not being able to trigger the Kuva Siphon. *Fixed Host Migrations breaking Kuva Siphon gameplay. *Kuva Siphon missions will spawn on any Planet near the ever-moving Kuva Fortress. *Kuva Siphon missions will have its own selectable mission to enter (exactly like how other multi-mission nodes work). This way once you commit to it, you know exactly what you're going in for and matchmaking will reflect that accordingly. *There will be 6 Kuva Siphon missions active which will rotate around the planets near the Kuva Fortress with a cool down as you complete each one. *Kuva Siphons prevented from spawning in Invasións o Fisura del Vacío. }} __NOTDC__ en:Kuva Siphon Categoría:Objetivo Categoría:Actualización 19 Categoría:Objetos